


I knew this would be love

by Jeshere



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeshere/pseuds/Jeshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America get's drunk at a bar. England's there to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew this would be love

Alfred was sitting at the bar drunk….again. It’s not like he does it often. Okay that’s a lie. He’s there almost every day this week. He can’t help it. This week has been shitty, to say the least. His boss has been hounding him on writing these new laws. Why does he have to do it? His boss is HIS BOSS for a reason. He should write them. Sighing Alfred takes another sip of his beer and let’s his head slam onto the counter. The bartender looks at him sympathetically, and goes to grab him another beer.

“On the house AL.” He says and set the bottle down in front of him. Alfred smiles and lifts his head up. “Thank’s Dan.” and he reaches over and takes a sip out of the fresh bottle. “Ahhhh. Bud light. Best beer that’s out there.”

There’s a scoff to his right and he turns his head. “Rubbish is what it is.” Alfreds eyes narrow. “England. What are you doing here man.” Arthur takes a seat next to the drunk nation. “I’m here for a drink obviously.” He gets himself comfortable and turns to the bartender. “A scotch please. No ice.” The bartender and nods and steps to the side to make it.

Arthur loosens his tie and relaxes his shoulders a bit. “Bloody hell today was long.” Alfred leans back. “Tell me about it. My boss is riding my ass about getting these new laws passed. Like damn man, isn’t your job?” 

Arthur rolls his eyes. “No it’s yours. You’re the country. You run it.” The younger nation shakes his head. It doesn’t feel like it though. I feel like a puppet and he’s pulling hte strings.” Arthur looks at him, a little shocked. “Have you told him this?” Alfred scoffs. “Yeah no. It wouldn’t listen to me even if I told him he would just ignore me.”

Arthur reached over and squeezed his shoulder. “I’m sorry America. I wish I could help.” Sighing, Alfred leaned into Arthur’s side. “It’s fine. Not your job to help me.” The nation rolled his eyes, and put his arm around Alfred’s shoulder. “We should get you back home.” Alfred shook his head. “Don’t wanna. To quiet. And lonely.” Arthur’s heart ached, and he pulled him a little closer. “Then I guess my house will have to do.”

America pulled back to look at him. “Really?” His eye sparkled with hope. Arthur smiled and nodded. “Yes now come on. We can continue drinking there.” Alfred hopped up, wobbling and grabbed his jacket. “Be careful!” The older nation told him. “Yeah yeah now let’s goooooo!” 

Arthur pulled out money. The bartender put his hand up and shoke his head. “On the house tonight. Take good care of him okay? He needs it.” The nation nodded and grabbed America’s hand. “Come on now. And don’t you dare vomit in my car.” Alfred pouted. “I wouldn’t dare dude!”

\---------

Unlocking the front door, Arthur pulled Alfred inside. “You can take your shoes off here.” Alfred nodded and clumsily took off his shoes. England pulled out a bottle of scotch and two glasses. “Want one?” America grinned. “You know it.” Arthur poured to glasses and walked over to the couch and handed one to the younger nation. “Thank youuuuu” Arthur rolled his eyes and downed his glass. 

Alfred stared hard at Arthur. “Can I help you?” Arthur asked? Alfred licked his lips and swallowed. “So I um- I think- that I might love someone.” England’s eyes widened. “Really? Who?” The younger nation looked down. “Someone much older then me. Someone I shouldn’t like….” Arthur looked him over. “That could be anyone you know. Who is it? Germany?” 

“No”

“China?”

“No”

“France?”

“EW NO.”

Arthur sighed. “Then who is it?” Alfred looked away and mumbled something. “I didn’t catch the America.” 

“England. I like…...England.”

Arthur blinked and froze. “......me?” America nodded quickly. “I Know it’ wrong but I just can’t help. I’ve had a crush on you since I was young and it’s just gotten harder to hide and I couldn’t do it anymore. I love you Arthur. I really really fucking love you. And i’ll get it if you can’t accept my-”

Arthur leaned over and kissed him quickly. Alfred’s eyes widened as he pulled back. “Um-”

“You kept rambling on you bloody idiot. It was annoying.” 

Alfred cleared his throat. “Does this mean-” Arthur nodded. “I love you too, you idiot.”

America face lighted up with a grin and he pounced foreward and hugged the older nation. “I’m so fucking happy.”

Arthur slowly wrapped his arms around the other nation. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my frist time EVER writing for Hetalia and USUK. It's horrible I know. But I wrote this for my Kohai and you can follow her at Tamakisemocorner on tumblr.


End file.
